Water as Flesh
by A Wild Clover
Summary: "Shit!" She yelled, dropping the brush and running up the stairs to her room. She repeated the phrase over and over again until reaching her door. Shoving it open she closed it quietly and locked it. Laque ran over to her closet, madly grabbing a red, over-sized jacket and some combat boots. She looked them over for a second; no. Too much weight, too much time.
1. Chapter One

Frantically she brushed through her hair -which was now blue- tears threatening to flow from her big blue eyes. _No_, she thought. The sound of a car pulled up, making Laque's heart beat faster than it's already wild pace.

"_Shit_!" She yelled, dropping the brush and running up the stairs to her room. She repeated the phrase over and over again until reaching her door. Shoving it open she closed it quietly and locked it. Laque ran over to her closet, madly grabbing a red, over-sized jacket and some combat boots. She looked them over for a second; _No. Too much weight, too much time. _She tossed them back, grabbing some tennis shoes and quickly lacing them onto her feet.

"Knife," she grumbled. "Where'd I put that damned knife!" Laque stopped, frozen. _That's not...that can't be. She would never go to that kind of extent over something like this. She's too sophisticated..._

Laque knew she would. She heard her mother giving orders downstairs and feet shuffling up them. As if there was a dragon spewing fire at her she dashed onto her dresser, sending random trinkets all over the ground. She pulled the army tags over her neck and wrenched open the small wooden book that was constantly jamming, grabbing out the knife she was searching for.

There was a small knock on Laque's door. She fell off of the dresser with a loud _THUD_! Eyes wide and terrified she yanked the window open.

"Rocky, open the door, sweetie," it was her mother's voice. Laque's eyebrows furrowed in anger. After hearing no reply, her mother sighed. "Raquel if you do not open this door in sixty seconds I'm breaking it down."

She bit her lip, suddenly questioning her brilliant idea to run away when her mother wasn't at home. Glancing at the big glass of water on her nightstand, she gulped. "_What the fuck do you want_?" Her voice was hoarse and thick with emotion.

Laque could hear her mother sigh with mock sadness. "You shouldn't talk way...you sound just like-" Her voice cracked. Her daughter laughed, tempted to spit.

"You act like you actually have feelings, _Jeanie_. Oh, you poor, poor _bitch_! You're a terrible mother, do you know that-" A little gasp of disbelief sounded from outside of her door.

"How dare you say that! I've done nothing but-"

"Where's Laney, _Mom_?! Where's Laney!" she shrieked, tears streaming down her face, chin muscles screwing up.

_BOOM_. The door fell open with a thud and armed men stepped in giving her the _tsk-tsk-tsk-you-should've-listened-to-Mommy-you-st upid-kid_ look. She swallowed, not wanting to do what she was about to do. She lifted up the army tags that hung around her neck, bringing them up to lips and kissing them, shaking so hard she had to let go of them.

Her mother walked up about five feet from her, a hand over her mouth, "You dyed your hair _blue_?" Laque just tried not to burst into sobs that would make her fighting ability to detiorate. "Why on Earth would you do that? Raquel! You're going to be grounded after this, I swear-"

"My name is _not Raquel_," her bottom lip quivered dispite all of her efforts. "It's _Laque_."

"You know damn well-"

"I'd back off. I know what's in those guns, Jean!" Laque backed up towards her nightstand, hand behind her back.

"You know I can't do that...you're not well," she whimpered at the words "not well".

"I'm find, thank you very much," and with that she raised the water above her head, forming it into icicles. Her big, blue eyes were silently pleading that everyone would just let her go peacefully.

She saw her mother back away quickly as that men with guns lifted them up and icicles were driven into there flesh. Laque jumped out of the window, now knifeless. She screamed and reached for the water in the life of the grass below, ripping it out of them and leaving them brown and lifeless. Silently she apologized, feeling guilty even though they were just plants. Yet, she felt that it was almost necessary. Jean deserved it. For what she did to Laney. For what she probably did to her father. She was a monster, and she should have killed her when she had the chance.


	2. Chapter Two

_A/N: I know this chapter is short but I need sometime to think and wanted to post this. I hope anyone reading will enjoy...at least give me a review...I just want a review..._

Laque had never had to run so much, so fast in her entire life. Her arms pumped furiously at her sides. _At least they aren't shooting at me..._she thought, hoping that they wouldn't start firing at her because they were mind readers or something. Laque knew this wasn't possible; why would her mother work with _mutants_? Jean hated them.

Something whizzed past her ear. Laque turned, not being able to help herself. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Her instincts told her to drop down on all fours and climb into a hole. Of course, there was no hold to even climb into and no time to even think about silly crawling escapes. She ripped water out of the plants below her, twisting her body around rather uncomfortably. Her back popped in numerous spots but she didn't dare stop bending the wave of water that knocked the front row of guys down, slowing the others that were hot in pursuit.

Although shaking she continued running, in the back of her mind, thinking quietly to herself, _I'm going to get cured. I'm going to die._ She knew she wouldn't really _die_, but that was probably as close as you could get to death without actually ceasing to live.

Laque's ankle threatened to trip her, she yelped, sliding face first into the ground. Quickly, she jumped up, limping away, seething in pain. Tears burned her eyes, wanting nothing more than to blur her world into darkness. She yelled angrily, dodging all of the stupid needle's whirring in the air, speeding towards her.

The next five minutes before sunset were the most adreneline-pumping moments in the entire world. (Especially if you never actually ran for you life on a daily basis -which some mutants actually did.) Laque's blue hair streamed past her shoulders, her bangs bouncing annoyingly on her forehead as she ran with all the last bits of strength she had left in her. Her world looked different -fuzzy, she decided. It was so perfectly tempertured outside, in the woods. She eyes started to slip down from exhaustion; her line of vision was eaten by a strange blackness with random lights and shapes: like stars when you stare at a light for to long than you should have.

_I-I can't do this...I have to sleep..._

_ You have to fight, you stupid girl!_

_ Fight? I need to run. She'll find me anyway, it doesn't matter how hard I try-_

Suddenly the heavy-booted footsteps behind Laque were gone. I mean, they had completely vanished out of thin air. Laque's eyes bulged in surprise; her mother had worked with mutants...was that because she knew that no human could take down her daughter? No, some big Vin Diesel-like guy could wipe her out almost instantly. There had to be another reason...

Laque's mind was thick with sleep. She collapased where she stood, staring blanking at the bottom of some old tree. Her heart beat could be seen under her neck and above her collar bone, pulsing throughtout her body, making her feel warm and cozy.

_"Okay, Laney. When I give you this bottle, you're going to run down to the end of the driveway, okay?" Laque said, smiling. She shoved her long, thick brown hair over her shoulders, wishing she put a ponytail in before being locked out of the house. Playing stupid games always calmed Laney down; she wasn't the brightest crayon in the box, but she was her sister. _

_ Laney beamed, determined to follow her sister's instructions, "Okay, Rocky. But make sure you count down from three. It can only be three. Not five or six or two or twenty-seven. Three." Laque nodded, counting down and watching as Laney ran down the driveway and tripped, bursting into sobs as blood came from her scraped knee._

_ The scene faded as Laque ran towards her little sister, begging her not to cry outside. It was almost dark anyway and their mother hadn't returned from work. She always wondered what her mom did for a living. She never talked about it, saying that it was military and she'd have to kill anyone that she told their little "missions" about. Her father worked at the same place she did, (that was how they met; her father always said that it was her mother's ermerld eyes taht he had been a ral sucker for, which always made Jean blush.) but apparently he had actually been deployed to God knows where even before Laque and Laney were born. They loved their father. He was nice, strong man with a big heart and a deep voice. he always seemed to be clean-shaven and smelled like Irish Spring shampoo every time Laque had been with him. After he had died, she had stolen his tags from a box in her parents' shared suit._

_ "Alice...I need to show you something."_

_ "All of us make up this world -why can't we ever seem to get along..?"_

_ "How could you do this!?"_

_ "Rocky! How are you doing, girl?"_

_ "I don't like fire anymore...too suspicious, you know?"_

_ "Rocky! Why isn't Mommy home yet? She should be here by now."_

_ "I'm sorry Laney...I have to do this, for your own sake..."_

_ "That's good!" The voices of her father, her sister, her mother, and her friend was all mixed together, her own voice intermingling. Random memories and images of faces and movements was seen in her mind's eye. Then with a giggle from Alice, her red hair flipped the dream into a different scene._

_ A small face came out of some dark, clear liquid. The face was white as paper, eyes blue as the sky, lips full and red like cherries. Suddenly the eyes turned black and looked slightly odd. The head tilted back and a scream came from the lips of the girl._

_ That girl was Laque. _

_ But she looked...insane._

_ Laughter, crazed laughter filled the dream with twitches of someones finger and words that whispered in a voice used to sooth someone when they didn't want to be soothed. Laque knew that voice: Jean._


	3. Chapter Three

_A/N: I assure you that there is no romance in this chapter. Or with the main character of this chapter and Laque whatsoever. Ew. It gives me the heeby-jeebies. Anyway, the next chapter is coming soon and I'm sorry that I haven't updated it if you were looking forward to it...please review you thoughts, even suggestions. I want to know what you people think, dammit! (Also, thanks for the other reviews. I did a little fangirling squeal for like five minutes while moving my arms like a retarded seal.) Yes, I know this is short. Sorry...it's kind of lame because I had to set it up for the next chapters...enjoy!_ (_Also, just so you know I have combined -or am later on combineing or whatever- the X-men movies, comic book stuff, and my own twists on the plot. I do not apologize for swearing. Ever. It is not a big deal.)_

The dark-haired boy stood over the blue-haired girl, wiping off dirt and sweat off her face and arms. He wondered where she had come from. Obviously, she was a mutant. No one just ran to his house and collapse by a tree covered in grime for the fun of it. (And if they did, that's just sick.) He knew that there could only be two reasons for the girl's unnatural hair color: disguise or natural. He also knew that blue was always leading back to water, so her power probably had something to do with that. Or she was like a fairy-mermaid thing. She didn't really look like a fairy, but it's not like his sister looked like she could make hair grow. (Even on other peoples heads, you sarcastic freaks.) He also had to take into consideration her clothes; it was weird. He knew that people in the army had dog tags, but had never actually seen anyone besides the owner wear them. He always figured that it was a bad omen or something. (He had always been strangely obsessed with supernatural, especially after knowing his sister's mutant abilities.)

He began to grow curious. His couriousness had gotten him into trouble many times -especially on feild trips- but he had learned that sometimes it was worth the risk. He reached down towards the girl, who was stirring in her sleep slightly, making him hesitant. He shook it of, grabbing the dog tags.

_Jason Stryker_.

633790654847.

The boy furrowed his brow's together, knowing the name seemed familiar. He couldn't pin-point it exactly. Just a wavering image of some man. Probably just something he saw on television. He dropped the tags back, disappointed, although not really sure why. What did he expect to see, _Wolverine_?

"Shit," he muttered as the the tags hit the girl's face. Her eyes flew open. She sat up, quick as lightning, glancing all around. "It's alright! I'm here to help you-"

She saw her target: water. She jumped up, throwing her blankets on the boy next to her. "_Liar._" She lifted the water from the large glass it was sitting in and used it to slice through the boy's jacket. His eyes grew wide, then fierce. He charged for her, _what the fuck is wrong with her_?

She noticed him running towards her and yanked the water off the ground with one fluid motion, bending it around her into a dome. The boy got half his body through when it was frozen. He tried to struggle, but it was no use. The girl stepped forward, shaking, knowing she had full control of the situation. "Who are you?" she growled.

"I'm Tyler...who are you?" she bit her lip, trying to think of a cover-up name.

"Darcy. My name is Darcy. Where am I?" the boy looked up at her, knowing that her name wasn't Darcy at all. This girl was a terrible liar.

"You're...it's top secret," he winked, which emitted a growl from the blue-haired girl.

"You have shitty taste in decorations...is there anyone else here?" suddenly the girl seemed vulnerable, but swiftly returned to her I'm-in-charge-bitch attitude.

"Of course. Me, Dad, and my sister,"

The water melted slowly, tentatively, just enough so that the boy could wriggle free. "Can I trust you? If I can't I'll kill you. I wouldn't regret it," she lied, this time not revealing that the feeling of hatred was actually non-existent. She was truly scared out of her mind. the tough-girl act always worked for her. (Jean always said she had "attitude problems".)

Tyler lead "Darcy" down the hall. She stared at the back of his head, which was probably five or more inched taller than her's. She seemed kind of short. Probably 5'6. Tyler shook the stupid girl out of his head; it's not like she trusted him anyways. Guests these days, they never show any hospitality, do they?


	4. Chapter Four

_A/N: I'm sorry this is going so damn fast...but, it will start to get slower as it goes on. I'm probably going to go back and make it longer. Hope you enjoy this chapter...if you actually read it._

She shouldn't have trusted these people so much.

But she did. They seemed so...happy? No; they were a family. She wanted that. Craved it. Her father was dead, her sister was dead. Her mother didn't even count as family. Jean was no long her mother. She had disowned her.

"So, Darcy? Why'dyu have blue hair?" Tasha asked. Laque had learned that she had the ability to make hair grow. It would be very convient when she left.

"Um, well, I figured no one would notice me-" Tasha burst into laughter, milk coming out of her nose, pancakes spilling onto her plate from her mouth. It took her a few minutes to actually respond.

"Sweetheart, everyone is going to notice you. Your hair. It's _blue_," Laque shook her head, taking a drink of milk. It was delicious. She felt like she hadn't eaten or drank anything for a million years.

"No, I mean people who knew me wouldn't know who I was...but that obviously didn't work out very well," she mumured the last part. Why was so being so honest to these people? She had found out that they helped mutants all the time. It was a dangerous job. Who would do that?

"Oh," Tasha paused. "You know, if you want me to, I could dye your hair for you. Just saying, I only have black..._obviously_," she grinned, grabbing a piece of her dark hair and rolling her eyes.

"That would be great, actually," Laque finsihed off her food.

"Really?! Oh my God, I want to be a hair dresser when I grow up, so this should be really good practice!" she stood up, attracting attention from her brother. (Her father, Tom, was outside taking care of their horses.) "Well, get your ass up! We have to go now!"

Laque tried to hold her surprise in as Tasha grabbed her arm and dragged her off to her room. Tyler followed them with his eyes, which was really starting to freak her out.

xXxXxXx

"Is this good?" Tasha asked, turning to her brother who had joined them five minutes after their entering into her room. Her room was covered in posters of pop stars and landscapes, actors and actresses. Her bed was probably a king sized, deep blue covered it. Her room was painted black, with glow-in-the-dark stars and planets stuck all over the ceiling.

"Real sexy," he muttered. Most of the noise was absorbed in the pillow he was talking into.

Tasha sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Well, what do'you think about it, Darcy?"

Laque stared at the mirror. Her blue eyes were wide. She had never even imagined herself having black hair...she actually _liked_ it. Tasha had also made her bangs grow out the length of the rest of her hair, which would be a very good thing. Tasha looked dissapointed.

"You don't like it do you?" Laque shook her head, blinking a few times.

"No, it's perfect," she turned around to the dark-haired girl. "Would you recognize me?"

She stroked her chin, then giggled. "No, I wouldn't, really. That's bonus points for me, right? Oh wait, I think you should take out that nose stud. It's probably going to make people notice you more."

Laque touched her nose self-consciously, biting her lip. "I'll just have to risk it." It was stupid, she knew, but her father had paid for it. It was supposed to be from her birthday money she had saved, and he took her to the place. When they had gotten there he had ripped out his wallet, saying that she shouldn't have to pay for something on her birthday. She had grinned so wide she swore that her face hurt the whole day -which made sense because the piercing was really painful.

Laque sighed, _why am I so damn sentimental?_ she thought. She stood. "If you don't mind, I'm going to need some new clothes," Tasha studied the girl's clothing. It's not like the were dirty -she had washed them when Laque was in the shower. She reluctantly lead Laque to her closet. "Sorry...if you don't want me to, then I can just wear this."

Tasha shook her head. "I just don't know if you'll fit in anything I have..." she gestured to the fat on her stomach. She wasn't a _big_ girl by any standards, but she wasn't exactly thin, either. "You might fit into some of my mother's stuff."

Laque looked taken back. "But I thought-"

"She is. But, I live to help mutants. So, I'm going to help you. Stop resisting. I don't think that you would ask for anything unreasonable. What's wrong with you? You're always trying to be..." she trailed off, caught up in her own emotions. "Come on. Let's go. She's got butt-loads of clothes. We kept them all."

xXxXxXxXx

Laque sat down at the dinner table after showering, her new clothes fit very well. It consisted of an old Cocoa Puffs shirt and some nice jeans. (The jeans seemed like something she bought just before she died.) Laque had tried to block out the fact that she was wearing some dead woman's clothes. They smelled good, though...like home. Slightly like moth balls and flowers and fresh dew and Irish Spring's shampoo. Laque tried to break her focus. Her dad always smelled like Irish Spring shampoo. She was clutching the dog tags. She never noticed doing this before, it was like somehow she felt there was something wrong. She couldn't sense what it was, though.

Tyler stared at her, his eyes were dark. Like, black. Pitch black. Something was off about that guy, she knew it. She purposly ignored his gaze, wondering how long it would until he would just say something. "_What_?" she finally gave in. He started laughing, shaking his head like she was the _crazy_ one. She tried wriggle as far away from him as possible -which was very difficult considering he was sitting right next to her.

The guy was seriously freaking her out. It was like he was eye-raping her or something. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but when she thought about everyone that was here they all seem a bit off. In a weird way, she found them all to be a little insane. It might have been their mother's death. Laque tried to shake it off. How could she just leave in the middle of the night without a word? _Because you need to get to that damn school, that's why_, she thought, shoving mashed potatos in her face. She knew she had to, but didn't have to heart to.

Another thing that was freaking her out was that she hadn't seen their father. They said that he was out with the horses. Did they even have horses? Did they even help mutants? Was this a trap? Did Jean-

"Where's Tom?" Laque asked, making the two other kids look at each other with worried glances. This she deemed suspcious. She stood up, brow furrowed. "I'll go and check on him-"

Tyler grabbed her wrist. "Darcy, he's tending to the horses. He'll be back in a while." Laque tried to get free of his grasp, but he wouldn't give.

"Tyler. I'm just going to check on him, that's all! What if he got hurt-"

"Darcy, he's tending to the horses. He'll be back in a while," Tasha said, giving a freaky smile to Laque. "He's tending to the horses."

"It's already getting dark! Let go of my wrist-" Tyler stood up, he was taller than her. And now, she realized he was a lot stronger than her, too. "Darcy, he's tending to the horses. He'll be back in a while."

"I have to go to the bathroom, okay!" she said, turning around. The boy still kept hold of her wrist.

"I'll go with you, Darcy," he said flatly, trying to lead her to the restroom. Laque's face went white and then red.

"Let go of me you creep! What the hell is wrong with you?!" she was screaming, in absolute terror. _I'm going to get raped, and then he'll stab me thirty-seven -okay now that's kind of ridiculous, Laque_, she thought.

He turned around slowly, the same freaky grin as his sister's plastered on his face. "You'll be fine. Are you afraid? There's nothing to be afraid of, Darcy. You're safe," he grabbed her other wrist, bringing her even closer to him. "You're safe."

Tears streamed down Laque's face, she screamed and kicked him over and over again. "Darcy, he's tending to the horses. He'll be back in a while," she said, surprising even herself. Tyler dropped her wrists, his eyes blank. He walked back to the table, sat down. Tasha and Tyler started mouthing words excitedly to one another.

Tasha looked up. "Darcy, I see you're done showering. Will you join us?" Laque ran out of the kitchen, leaving two confused children murmur words of fear.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit! What the hell was that?!" she whispered, running out of the door, wondering how all of this even happened.

"Woah! When'd you get here, kid?" an old voice said as she ran off the porch. She didn't look back. She couldn't. She just kept running, determined to make it to Xavier's school.

Something turned bright red behind her. _Don't look back, don't look back!_ Laque turned, the house she had just come from was on fire. Screams errupted into the starry night. She was frozen. Did they...? No. Jean was a bad person, but should would never do that. Laque kissed the dog tags around her neck and ran into the night.

She knew damn well she would.


	5. Chapter Five

_A/N: I'm sorry if this chapter isn't good enough for you guys. It's really hard to continue this because almost lost all interest. But I will try for my followers. I now the previous chapters have been kind of lame and short...please, if you have suggestions -or comments- review or PM me, for the gods sake! I really, really need some of that stuff right now. Anyways, thanks for all the reviews and followings and favoriting and stuff. ;w;_

Everything was too fast. How could that have happened in only a matter of hours? Too much information was clouded in her mind. She felt faked. Everything was faked, she could sense it. They were dead, and so was that man.

_They were dead_. But, how? The exchange she had had with them had happened much too fast. Life doesn't go by _that_ fast. Too much. It was just too much. How can a fifteen-year-old be put into the position that she was? This doesn't happened to fifteen-year-olds, she knew. It happened to fifteen-year-olds whose mothers were crazy bitches that hated mutants.

_ Dead_.

_Dead_.

The word echoed through her mind. She killed them, didn't she? Her mother wouldn't have ever done that if there wasn't a perfectly good reason-

But there wasn't a perfectly good reason, was there? No. The reason was that Jean's daughter was a mutant. A _mutant_. And that just couldn't be accepted. Never...I mean, it was different! Difference is stupid, pathetic! They are obviously lesser beings! Why not? Everyone has to hate something. The world ran out of choices.

They didn't run out of choices. The simply run on fear like cars on gasoline, or drug addicts. Depends on your point of view. Sure, some can be dangerous. So can normal homo saipiens.

There are so many horror movies about aliens.

Spock is an alien. Spock is a Vulcan. He runs on logic -something humans are lacking in. Everyone loves Spock because is truly an amazing charater. Icredibly loyal, logical, blunt.

The only problem with that comparision is that Spock _is_ an alien. How can mutants be aliens if they were living amongst us sense the -almost- begining of humans, maybe even our former ancestors?

Laque's mind reeled. Something was wrong. Not in the outside world. Her concious was tearing itself apart, replacing everything with hatred and fear. Isn't that what happened to Loki after eating Gulveig's heart? Gollem with the ring?

Of course. Everyone hated her. Everyone hated mutants. Hell, the mutant that had killed all those soldiers on Alcatraz had hated some of her fellow mutants. But, that probably had nothing to do with their mutantness. How could it? The mutants had to stay together. If they didn't they would be wiped out completely with the wave of hatred sweeping through the world.

Something changed in the girl's eyes. They seemed darker, veiled. _Off_. _Wrong_. No, how could they? They were simply eyes...only eyes.

Her face seemed more still; pale.

Her lips were partly open, whispering silent words.

Tears wouldn't come. How could they?

Her body didn't work right anymore. How could it?

They were dead...she _killed them_. How could you let innocent people just _die_? Stupid girl...stupid, stupid.

Images flashed through her mind. Her eyes looked back and forth through the dark night, seeing the past so clearly that if she were in a better state she would have been very much frightened.

_"I'm Tyler...who are you?" she bit her lip, trying to think of a cover-up name. _

_ "Darcy. My name is Darcy. Where am I?" _

_ "You're...it's top secret," _

_ "Of course. Me, Dad, and my sister."_

_ "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

_ "All of us make up this world -why can't we ever seem to get along..?"_

_ "How could you do this!?"_

_ "Rocky! How are you doing, girl?"_

_ "I don't like fire anymore...too suspicious, you know?"_

_ "Rocky! Why isn't Mommy home yet? She should be here by now."_

_ "I'm sorry Laney...I have to do this, for your own sake..."_

_ "So, Darcy? Why'dyu have blue hair?" _

_ "That would be great, actually." _

_ "Real sexy," _

"Stop," Laque whispered, eyes wide. It wasn't happening. None of it. None of this. it was some sort of virtual reality. Jean had found her. It was over. It was all wrong...so wrong.

_ "You're safe." _Her eyes grew wider at the small memory, a thousand emotions triggering.

Fear won.

"No. No. No." It couldn't. They weren't really dead. Maybe she was a dream. Some sick, twisted dream. Or a movie. Maybe this was a movie. Or a some sort of demented joke.

It was a joke. She wasn't safe. Never was. Never had been. There is always someone watching. Even now. Someone was watching her.

Laque turned around quickly, looking left to right. Something was there. Anything.

It was Jean. Had to be. Who else could it be?

_She's coming for you. You know it. Why do you deny it? You are a fool!_

_ She's my mother. She can't hate me that much! She couldn't kill those innocent people!_

_ She did! You know she did! You're in denial! She would do anything just to get you. She wants you. Dead or alive. You're like a-_

_ A player in a game._

_ You're Alice, my girl. You're an Alice._

She didn't know that she had said all these things aloud. She coughed loudly, the chill of the night finally becoming known to her. Rubbing her arms, she continued on. Not wanting to know what would become of her. Slowly, but surely the bickering in her mind turned into a one-sided argument.

Watching her.

Something was.

There always was.

Something was always trying to get her.

She wanted to cry and scream. She couldn't, of course.

Jean would see. And Jean would know that she had some kind of weakness.

That weakness would lead to death. Death and the cure.

And that sure as hell wasn't going to happen.


	6. Major Author's Note, Biches

I don't know if I should continue on with this story...kind of got a writers block and I reread it and it seems, you know, terrible. -.-" *sigh* If you guys really want to continue I can try and figure out something though...and if you want me to either review or PM me. I don't really care either way, just let me know. If you don't I will probably delete it.

Live Long and Prosper, *Spock hand*.


End file.
